Marry Me
by poopingaround
Summary: Arthur is going to lose his job if he can't prove he's family oriented and the name he gives to his Superior is one of someone who hates him. This whole ordeal wouldn't be so hard if people just did as he told them to do. USUK


"Can't I go to work with you?" A little girl complained as her father took her off his shoulder. She crossed her arms as she was placed on the sidewalk. She was dressed in a blue school uniform and her dirty blonde hair tied messily in two pigtails. Her blue eyes were turned up and her lower lip jet outward as she begged her father.

The man in question bent down to tie his daughter's shoe. "Mary, you know exactly why you can't go," he said with no anger in his voice. Honestly he was laughing at the persistence his child seemed to have.

The little girl let out a sigh. "Because Mr. Kirkland doesn't like kids," she said effectively defeated.

"Exactly," the man said standing up. He poked his daughter in the nose; causing the child's disappointed face to crack a small smile. She started to giggle as they heard a shout.

From the distance he noticed, and heard a teacher coming out of the school. She smiled brightly as she walked over, her brown hair pinned back with a flower clip. "Good morning Mr. Jones," She said with sweet smile, the kind that gives you toothaches because they keep coming back to you. She looked down at the child, "And Miss Jones."

"Good morning, Ms. H," Alfred said in unison with his daughter.

The teacher laughed a bit behind her hand. They honestly were the cutest pair. Alfred couldn't help but laugh too; he was about to engage her in conversation when his phone began to ring. "Ah," He said obviously disappointed, "I'm sorry I…"

The teacher waved her hand, "I understand," she said taking Mary's hand, "We will see you after school."

Mary nodded and waved as her father took off down the street. He answered his phone just as he caught the bus. He fumbled a bit trying to hold on to the railing while he talked. On the other end he could hear the background noise of people rushing and clamoring about.

"You're late," the voice deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Lovino," Alfred said adjusting his phone as someone bumped into him, "I'm around the corner." He lifted his arm to keep his briefcase from falling. A woman glared at him as he tried to move somewhere out of the way.

"Not anymore you're not," Lovino voiced, "I'm guessing you forgot his majesty's tea."

"Ah shit!"

Alfred pulled the line on the bus quickly. The woman again glared at him as he had to push to get to it. When the bus stopped, he shifted his way thought the wall of bodies to get out the bus and ran down the block. At the corner a small tea shop was bustling with people. Moving in quickly he slowly went to the front of the line, gaining glares from the waiters in line.

"Hey Alfred," A brunette called from behind the counter. He held out two cups; both still very hot, "Lovino told me you're running late."

"I know," he said taking the two cups of tea, "Thanks Antonio, I owe you."

Antonio didn't have time to say he reply because Alfred was already sprinting out the door. Running rather quickly, he made it to the crosswalk and crossed the street into his company. In the corner of his eye, he could see the car that held his worst nightmare. He climbed up the steps quickly and pushed the button for the elevator. When it didn't come quick enough he punched a couple more times. As he began contemplating taking the stairs the bell rand and doors opened. When he reached the 32rd floor he was greeted with panic and mayhem.

He ducked and jogged down the aisle as he approached Lovino's desk. Lovino, sadly, wasn't there, but he placed the one of the cups on his desk. He picked up the note that was left on the computer screen; a list of the things he had missed due to being late. He grumbled as he committed it to memory and crumbled the note up. Without much hesitation, he walked into his boss's office.

The empty office itself was rather large. It held a large desk and behind it were huge uncovered windows that showed the whole city; the buildings looking regal behind the pristine desk. The other side of the office held a couch and a small table with two chairs. Alfred had never seen anybody sit on the couch, so he always assumed they were to fool people into thinking his boss had a social life. Placing the tea on the desk, he proceeded to boot up the computer, pull out the files need for that day and collect and organize yesterday's work. When he was finished he heard the clicking of the door.

He practically jumped out of the seat, hitting the desk hard enough to shake it. If he hadn't been used to do it, he wouldn't have caught the tea in time to place it back on its coaster. He moved over to stand by the window as the door swung open to reveal the disapproving look of a boss of four years.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirkland," Alfred said putting on his best fake smile. Arthur sat as his desk as he inspected it to make sure everything was in the right order. To took a moment to straight out his pile of files. He pulled the first one from the top of the stack. He barely looked up from his papers as he reached for his tea, but he made a noise for Alfred to continue.

"You have a meeting with Mr. Vargas in 15, a staff meeting at 3, also an Alice Kirkland called. She wanted to speak to you as soon as possible," Alfred said from memorization.

"Tell my Mother I will talk with her when I get the chance, push back this week's meeting to 4 and get… oh blast it… whats-her-name on the line," Arthur commented orderly while opening the next of many files.

"Uhm… it's a man, and his name is Yao Wang," Alfred said correcting him as easily as he could.

"Yeah him; have him on the line before my meeting with Vargas," Arthur said flipping through the pages of the file. He took a silent sip of his tea before crossing his legs and completely tuning Alfred out.

Yes sir, and, sir," Alfred hesitated, "about my vacation request." This seemed to grab Arthur's attention because he flinched for a half-second as he turned the page. "It's my Daughter's 8th birthday this weekend so I was wondering if I could have an extended weekend off for…"

"Honestly if I wanted to know your life-story I would have asked," Arthur said with an annoyed sigh, "Listen Jones, you have been working for me for three years…"

"Four, sir."

"And you've done some excellent work. It would be a shame to ruin your great work record by taking such a long unexcused absence. So, no; I will not approve your leave of absence."

Alfred frowned. "But sir…"

"Besides," Arthur said taking a sip from his cup, "who would be here to fetch my tea." He quickly shifted from his stoic look to give Alfred a sharp glare that he should leave.

"Right," Alfred forced out of his mouth. Pushing his body up he moved toward the door and had to use all of his mental restraint not to slam the door. He moved toward his desk and lowered his head onto his desk slowly. He let out a long breath as he felt someone come over and place hands on his shoulders. The movements were small but felt like an attempt at comfort.

"Did you get the days?" Lovino said sympathetically. He obviously knew the answer.

"What do you think…" Alfred said leaning back into his chair and looking up at Lovino with a saddened look.

"God," Lovino said massaging his shoulders, "Why do you take shit from that asshole?"

"Because that asshole pays me good money so I can send my kid to private school," Alfred said pushing off Lovino's hands. Lovino backed away and leaned over the desk.

"Mio Dio, Alfred," Lovino said with a sarcastic smile. He leaned over and pretended to swoon. "You're such a good father," He mimicked in a high voice.

Alfred looked at him for a moment but then commented on how if he took Lovino to be a mother he would have to deal with a very angry Spaniard. Lovino effectively slapped him in the arm and moved out off of Alfred's desk. Alfred watched him go and laughed as he dialed into his phone. He quickly put in Yao Wang's number and transferred the call to Arthur's phone.

Arthur sat at his desk and placed another file on the left side of his desk. He tapped his knee in irritation. "Yes, Yes, I understand Mr. Wang. I will have my people call you about the finalizations," Arthur strained. He nodded and voiced he agreed then told the man to have a nice day and hung up. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his temples then stood up. He was really had too much to do today and after being attacked by a dog, and then followed by an old woman, because she thought he was leading her, he just needed a moment. But at this job, he couldn't ever have that.

Marching out of his office, he sent a glare to whoever wasn't working and harder glare to Jones for him to work harder. He made his way down the hall and passed the secretary. "Hello, Mr. Kirkland," the Italian greeted as he watched Arthur marched by. She was another one of the Boss's relatives. It seemed the Vargas family always hired family.

Arthur walked into the room to see boss sitting at his desk. He looked up and gave Arthur a hearty laugh and invited him to sit. Arthur did so politely. He put his hands in his lap and sat back in the chair. The office he had was larger than Arthur's but didn't have the majestic view. It was lit more by lamps then the windows and gave the room a warm feel compared to the cold one in Arthur's.

"Morning Arthur, I have some…" the man seemed to pause as if he didn't know how to explain what he was about to say, "Bad news."

"Bad news?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow. His demeanor was still calm but from the way he boss was sweating he was starting to feel on edge. What could possible warrant such a response from such a cheerful man.

"Listen Arthur," The man rung his hands for a moment then finally spoke. He moved some of the files to the side of his desk and rested his elbows, "I'm going to have to let you go…"

Arthur paused. A breath of air caught in his lungs. He quickly started coughing and sputtered out, "What?"

"You know," His boss said uneasily, "Letting you go; firing you; we are thinking of in different directions; this is not working out…"

Arthur held up his hand for his boss to stop talking, "I know what you meant," he confirmed. Oh god how could this be happening, "Why?"

"You know we are a family company right," his boss suggested.

Arthur gave him a blank, unreadable face, "We manage some of the toy companies…" honestly that didn't warrant them to be a family company. It was probably how they always hired someone they knew; someone one with family ties or a family to support. It seemed like this was his boss's favorite cliché.

"Exactly!" his boss said excitedly, "And we were planning to transfer you to the head of the new department; better pay, better position and such, but…" his boss looked uncomfortable again, "Well according to the heads of the company: you're not very likeable."

"Of course not," Arthur said still quite stunned, "That's why I'm a good manager."

"Well They don't like that," His boss combatted. His boss sat back in his chair and adjusted his tie, "So I'm going to have to let you go."

"But… but I am…" Arthur struggled, "very family oriented."

"Oh, really?" The boss said slowly.

"Yeah, I…" Arthur said his eyes shifting, "I'm engaged actually." Oh no. What was he doing?

"Really?"

"Really!" Arthur said too enthusiastically. Stop; stop digging the grave Arthur.

"Well congratulations," The man said standing up. He walked around his desk and bent down to shake Arthur's hand, "I can't make to meet the young woman! What's her name?"

Arthur did the quickest search through his mind and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Jones!" he blurted. It was in the tone he always used; angry and impatient. He hadn't realized what he had said until two seconds after he said it.

His bossed looked at him. "Well I never expected that kind of relationship between you to," the man said with a nod, "But love works in mystical ways."

Arthur wanted to take it back when his boss continued. "I'll contact the heads of the department and convince them that you are ready for the job. Of course, after your wedding."

Just as Arthur was feeling himself spinning into a downpour of shit, there was tapped at the door. Poking his head in, Alfred looked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," Alfred said not reading the vibes felt in the room, "But Arthur, your mother won't get off the phone until you talk to her."

The boss nodded excitedly. "Oh it must be because of the wedding right."

Alfred squinted at Arthur really confused. "Wedding?"

"Our wedding," Arthur said quickly, "Love." He tacked on the ending last minute and by the look on Alfred's face, none of this was making any sense. Also the strained look on Arthur's face was actually making him more confused.

"Come in," This boss invited and slowly Alfred walked in. He was greeted with a handshake and a slap to the back. He took a seat next to Arthur and which point Arthur hesitantly put his hand on his knee. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but the man in charge beat him to it. "You should have told me you and Arthur were getting married."

"We're getting married?" Alfred squeaked a bit too loud, but the squeeze on his thigh made him stiffen, "I mean we are getting married!" he held up his hands excitedly. He gave Arthur an angry look as subtle as he could. His confusion was in full swing as Arthur decided to get them out of there.

"Well I guess that will be all?" Arthur nodded surely. He could feel the cold sweat on his neck and the look of fraud on Alfred's face.

"I just need to know when you'll need to be off so…"

"We will need the next three weeks off starting this weekend," Alfred confirmed with forced.

Arthur gave him the hugest look of disbelief. Alfred sent him back a face of defiance. It was almost threatening him to contradict what was being said. Arthur felt his blood boil before nodded along. "Yes of course," he strained. His nails dug into Alfred's thigh. Alfred went as rigid as a board and bit his lip.

The boss didn't seem to notice as he still had a huge grin on his face. "Sure I don't see that as a problem, also until you are married, Arthur you will be on leave," He said nodding his way back to desk.

Both of them stood up after that and, with another hearty laugh, they left the room. They walked back to Arthur's office with enough strained energy to collapse any normal human being. Arthur walked to his desk as Alfred closed the door behind them. Arthur sat down and placed his head in his hands quietly. Alfred moved and stood in front of Arthur's desk not saying anything. He opened his mouth then closed it. He tried to think of what he wanted to say but nothing came out. When he finally got the word Arthur held up a hand to quiet him.

After a few tense minutes Arthur looked up at Alfred with a tired look. "Okay this is what is happening," Arthur said holding his face in his hands, "I am going to be fired, because I'm not a family man. So I need to marry someone who is family orientated and you have a son or something…"

"I have a daughter," Alfred corrected bitterly.

"Yeah that," Arthur said with a wave of his hand, "So you were a perfect candidate."

Alfred sniffed for a moment and stared at Arthur. "I'm not going to marry you."

"What?" Arthur said completely shocked. He stood up pounding his hands on his desk, "You have to!"

"No I don't…" Alfred said slowly and evenly, "technically until you're married, you aren't the boss of me."

"Jones…but…."Arthur said as he almost started to panic, "If I get fired so will you!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"I… I will put in a bad word for you," Arthur said in a craze, "I will ruin you and …and… you'll never be able to find a job that pays this good."

Alfred didn't seem phrased. "I'll manage," he said with a shrug.

"Please, you have to do this!" Arthur said sounding more desperate. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable having to bend his will like this. Alfred rolled his eyes at the demand and moved to walk out the door but Arthur grabbed onto his sleeve from across the desk. "What do I have to do?" he bit out.

Alfred paused. "I want a promotion."

"What?"

"I want you to promote me so that I'm not longer under you…" Alfred said pointing directly at Arthur with a defiant stare.

Arthur bit his lip. His eyes shifted back and forth angrily. He seemed to be conflicted. He let go of Alfred's sleeve to bit his thumbnail. He never made negations. People did as he demanded. Why was this happening to him? Why did he have to say Jones?

After waiting and receiving no answer, Alfred shrugged and moved to the door once again.

"Okay, okay," Arthur screamed at his back, "You win! I'll give you the promotion."

Alfred stopped moving. He turned around slowly and seriously, "really?"

Arthur nodded with a hint of anger, "But only after we are married."

Alfred nodded to that, finding it rather reasonable. "Alright deal."

Arthur let out a long staggered sigh as he shifted papers around at his desk. Alfred quickly stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"You don't work here anymore…" Alfred said evenly, "Besides you have to plan the wedding."

"What do you mean 'plan'?" Arthur said almost offended, but Alfred had stopped paying attention to him.

"Well, I have to meet your parents and you have to properly meet my daughter; I guess this weekend you will be going with us so I'll have to buy another ticket," Alfred seemed to think out loud. Whatever he was talking about brought a smile to his face though, "Your parents live in England still, right? We are going to have to pay for that too…"

Arthur was held up his hand and clamped them over Alfred's rapid-talking mouth. "What the bloody fuck are you talking about?" he demanded, very confused and very angry for _being_ so confused.

Alfred held Arthur's hands away by the wrists as he gave Arthur a smile. "Well this weekend is my daughter's birthday, so we are going to California to take her to Disneyland as a surprise."

"California?" Arthur screeched.

"That's where Disneyland is, Arthur," Alfred said letting go of Arthur's hands. Arthur paused. He hand never been addressed by his first name while in this environment. It felt very awkward but before he could angrily retort, Alfred was walking out the door. "I'll see you later; we can talk about all of this later tonight."

Arthur didn't reply, not that there would be anybody to listen if he did, instead he just sat at his desk and began packing his things. What a shit week this turned out to be.

**I don't think I'm going to continue this but I wanted to put what I had so far. I need to stop writing intros to things that I don't know how to finish. This is a terrible bad habit I probably won't ever break. Then again I still have two weeks off until my spring semester starts… we shall see what happens… depends on if anybody likes it.**


End file.
